kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 183
ぎ い|Semegiai}} is the one hundred and eighty third chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary The Pillars battle Muzan Kibutsuji but the site of their battle repeatedly changes within the Dimensional Infinity Fortress and Mitsuri Kanroji begins to get dizzy. Muzan snarls at them and the Love Pillar cowers in fear, wishing for Gyomei Himejima to arrive and aid them. Saying that Yushiro's plan to have them pretend to be dead was now in shambles and that Giyu Tomioka and Tanjiro Kamado were in greater danger than they had realised. Flashing back to Yushiro explaining his plan to her, Mitsuri recalled how the demon told her to cooperate with him if she wasn't an idiot. She said to herself that she wasn't one, agreed and Yushiro told her to distract Nakime so that he would be able to sneak behind her and take control of her mind to show her a false vision to feed to Muzan of all the Pillars being dead so that they would all be able to storm him at once with him being caught unaware. Mitsuri found this ability of his to be very cool and told him so. Back at the battle against Muzan, the landscape continues to rapidly change as the demon lord identifies that it is Yushiro controlling Nakime. He attempts to wrest back control of Nakime's mind from Yushiro and manages to weaken the young demon's hold, even beginning to spread his cells to Yushiro's hand. A demon slayer next to Yushiro offers to be eaten by the demon to strengthen him and give him a better chance against Muzan but Yushiro fiercely rejects this notion. Muzan's attention is suddenly brought back to the battlefield as Giyu and Obanai Iguro attack him with Water Breathing: Fourth Form - Striking Tide and Serpent Breathing: First Form - Weaving Snake Slash respectively. Yushiro quickly begins to fight back while Muzan is distracted and manages to have Nakime change the battlefield again, leaving Muzan and the Pillars falling. As he falls, Muzan reaches forward and clenches his fist, destroying Nakime's head. Sensing that the fortress will soon collapse Yushiro attempts to transport all the demon slayers out of the fortress before it is destroyed. The floor reappears beneath them all again as the demon slayers continue to fight against Muzan and dodge his attacks. Tanjiro gets hit by one of the attacks and his right shoulder begins bleeding. The fortress begins to creak and Obanai senses that it will be destroyed soon, noting that if that happens then only Muzan would survive. Mitsuri notices that they are all being pushed upwards as Muzan launches an attack at her, taking her by surprise. Tanjiro rushes forward to intervene and swings his blade, flinging a demon slayer's broken sword straight into Muzan's head taking the demon by surprise and infuriating him further. The fortress finally stops moving as it bursts through the ground to the outside, flinging them all to the surface. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mitsuri Kanroji *Muzan Kibutsuji *Giyu Tomioka *Gyomei Himejima (in Mitsuri's mind) *Yushiro *Nakime *Tanjiro Kamado *Obanai Iguro Events *Muzan kills Nakime. *The Dimensional Infinity Fortress is destroyed. *The demon slayers and Muzan are all flung to the surface. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc